


House of Grey

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalgalen was the 3rd place winner of my fanfic giveaway! Sorry this is so late! She wanted the four of the fighting over the remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).



“Hey! I was watching that!” The whine coming from Felix was enough to almost hand the remote back. Almost.

“Yeah, and now you aren’t anymore.” Locus sat the remote back on his lap, daring Felix to grab for it again, the documentary on caves fascinating him. Wash sighed as the two of them snapped at one another on either side of him, Felix’s attempts to grab the remote thwarted by Locus slapping his hand away. Felix almost knocked the bowl of popcorn in Wash’s lap onto the floor.

“Can’t we just watch the mov---” Wash started the line in hopes of finishing for once, only to be cut off by Felix.

“No Wash. No one has the attention span to watch a three hour movie again. Just drop it.” He dropped to the couch again after getting up to forcibly remove the remote from Locus’ lap, only to end up with a red hand print on his wrist, frowning.

“The fuck, Locus. Brazil is playing Manchester United and you change it when they’re tied at the half? How am I supposed to know who wins? How? You KNOW I love watching those penalty kicks for offside.” Felix rattled on about forwards and midfields, Locus ignoring him as the cameraman focused in on some stalactites as they explored deeper into the cave.

Locus shoved the remote into his pocket when Felix made a dive across Wash’s lap to grab it, the blond barely having time to move the bowl of popcorn from Felix’s path. Locus shook his head at the idiot and leaned down to smooch him.

“Maybe. Maybe I will think about letting your watch your little sport game later. FIRST, we are going to learn all about caves, and what is in caves and how caves are formed and why people explore them and….” Felix Wash had stopped listening to Locus rattle on about caves at this point, considering they had bigger problems with the addition of their girlfriend to the living room. She looks down at the couch with the three men, holding her hand out to demand the remote.

“Oh sweetie. I think what you’re trying to say is that we’re going to be watching a wonderful little program about how the doctor man helps save everyone using unconventional means after he has his epiphany.” She stared down at Locus waiting for her hand to receive the remote that she hadn’t specifically asked for. “Don’t even think about arguing with me at this point either. Locus, we watched _your_ documentary last night about planetary systems that lasted six hours and we sat through all of it. You can let the television go for now.” Emily grinned wider and turned to Felix. “Now, I know that you, Felix, were watching cricket games earlier. So you know what, it isn’t your turn either.” Then her eyes fell on Wash. “And now pumpkin, my sweet little Washy, I know for a fact that you watched this movie the other day because I sat through it with you, again, while these two were at work. If anyone has any authority over what we watch right now, it’s me. Now hand it over.” She smiled widely as Locus dug his hand into his pocket and handed the remote to her.

“Super!” she chirped, waving for Felix to take a seat on the couch. No Felix it didn’t matter where, just sit down instead of draping yourself all over everyone. No you do not always have to have your way. Felix settled on one end of the couch, opposite Locus with Wash sitting in the middle of them. Emily sat herself down in Wash’s lap. He could swear that she was grinding her butt into his lap as she took the popcorn bowl and set it on her stomach, but he couldn’t prove it. He could never accuse her of it either, not with that bright smile or cheerful laugh. Felix still pouted because she was laughing at his inquiry as to why he couldn’t watch his football game.

“Sweetie, you can find out the score after I watch my show. You have had the TV all day so far and knowing if you won a hundred dollars or not the moment it happens isn’t going to lessen the victory of winning it or the sting of losing it when the score comes out.” Her sweet smile quelled anymore protests he had, especially when she stretched her hands up over her head to lay over his lap, and he bent down to kiss her before she grabbed some popcorn. She set the remote on her chest between her breasts after she changed the channel, and Locus’ audible protests at his cave documentary being switched off in favor of a show that could almost be a soap opera just made her grin at him.

Felix knew there was no way he could get the remote away from her when it was right in her line of sight. Not when she was laying over the three of them. He accepted his fate and pet her hair after setting one of the throw pillows below her head, propping her up so she could see the bitter, crippled doctor go around saving the day like he always did.

“Why do you even like this show?” Locus asked, his hands massaging her feet once she had stretched them out over his lap. “You know that he’s going to try any number of ideas for diseases. It’s always going to be the one that no one thinks of or is so obvious that it was suggested twice when the patient was first admitted. This show has a formula and there are a multitude of seasons of it!” Locus voice cracked just enough for her to grin, quietly eating the popcorn in her lap with Wash’s hands across her lap.

“I like it because I do. Not everything about my job has to be so serious all the time. Oh shh shh shh, this is the episode where the guy needs mouse bites to live.” She waved her hand to hush Locus from speaking further as he massaged her legs and feet. He rolled his eyes at her but didn’t speak another word, hoping the weak premise for a show about the medical profession would eventually deter her from wanting to watch more of it, but to no avail.

She didn’t flinch when a second episode came on after this one, pausing only to get up and use the restroom. She thought about leaving the remote back with them, Wash seeming like the safest candidate, but took it with her instead, grinning widely when the three of them groaned.

“So much easier to not have to wrestle away the remote from your three again if I don’t even give it to you in the first place,” she chirped as she headed to the other room. The three didn’t really protest beyond that as they had been using the TV more and her “turn” had come up. It didn’t mean that they _enjoyed_ watching episode after episode of a bitter doctor magically solve medical mysteries.

The longer the episodes went with the bitter doctor solving the medical mysteries, the less there was complaining about missing the football game. Wash hadn’t even mentioned his movie about high elves and the one ring since she took over the TV, instead resting one hand on a free part of Felix’s thigh as he fell asleep on Locus, his other hand in her lap. Locus, despite missing his documentary, was busy petting her legs while reaching over to pet the bi-colored mohawk that was falling over the back of the couch as Felix slept. The three guys didn’t have much of a choice in getting up as she watched her show, pampered by each of them to a degree and more than happy to take advantage of that.

After a few more episodes, Emily had fallen asleep herself and Locus reached over to grab the remote and turn off the TV. She was prodded awake by Wash and Locus mostly, allowing Locus to pick her up and carry her off to sleep as Wash picked Felix up off the couch. They wandered to the bedroom the four of them shared, having fixed their situation of not having a large enough bed for the four of them by tethering two queen sized beds together. Emily cuddled herself up to Locus once he set her down and she dressed for bed, Felix on the other side of him and Wash spooning her from behind. The four of them fell asleep soon after.

When Locus woke in the morning, he kissed her awake. Wash and Felix had already wandered off at this point, getting ready for each of their jobs and leaving the other two in bed.

“Emily, just why did the doctor need to use mouse bites of all things to ensure the patient lived?” he asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes once she was awake enough.

“Do not question the ways of the bitter doctor man. At least it wasn’t Lupus this time,” she replied, kissing him back and sliding out of bed. “Come on, I’ll make you pancakes.”

 

 


End file.
